


First Christmas

by amy_star



Series: First (Ambreigns) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Sequel to First Round. Roman and Dean's first Christmas together.





	First Christmas

Dean was nervous.

Really nervous.

Like, sweaty-palmed, breathing fast, tapping fingers and toes in an aimless rhythm, deer-in-headlights-looking nervous.

It’s not like it’s the first time he’s given Roman a gift. In fact, he’s downright generous. Sure, he might be frugal, but that’s when it’s spending money on himself… he can’t justify spending the money on himself, but he sure as hell loves spoiling the people around him.

But this time it’s different. It’s their first Christmas together. Like, together-together. An iTunes card ain’t gonna cut it this year. He knows he did good with the gift, impressed the sales girl with his taste even. But is it too much? Is it gonna make him seem weird? Desperate?

He hates Christmas.

That’s a lie. He usually enjoys it, the eggnog and lights and snowball fights… the excuse to spend time with the people who matter in his life. Friends who’d become surrogate family and the odd camaraderie of strangers in a bar on a holiday were what he had become used to.

But now he’s nervous. On the verge of panic. He really doesn’t want to screw this up.

Especially not since it’s taken so goddamn long to finally get to this point.

Years of sidelong glances, unnecessary touching, standing too close, staring too long, and nearly confessing feelings when several Jack-and-Cokes are consumed but backing down at the last moment. The terror of what if keeping him from saying anything, and having not-enough Roman in his life was infinitely better than having no Roman in his life. Pathetically desperate for the barest of touches, having to lie to himself that it was enough, telling everyone that they were brothers as a cover for the bone-deep need he felt.

Then the brand split happened. Thank fucking God for that. Without it, Dean would probably never have worked up the nerve to make a move on Roman. Also, fuck you Stephanie for splitting us up, but you know, the good always comes with the bad and all that shit. 

They made it work. Alternating cities on days off, until Dean was persuaded to give up his beloved Las Vegas to return to Florida. They unofficially moved in over the weekend before Halloween.

Which brings us back to Christmas.

Which was weird and awkward anyway, as most people didn’t know exactly what the deal was between them. Only a handful of people knew they were together, and fewer realized that they’d made the decision to move in together after less than 4 months. Christmas is a big deal for family time, and Roman’s family was HUGE and expected him to be there. Dean’s family, not so much, but really what Dean and Roman wanted was the time alone together and it wasn’t going to be able to happen the way they wanted. Roman was mostly closeted to his extended family so he was going alone, leaving late on Christmas Eve, and Dean was going to fly back to Vegas on Christmas Day, to take care of the sale of his house. Roman would be out of town until his return to Raw on Boxing Day, so Dean was going to have another solo Christmas in Vegas. No big deal, he’d done it before.

They did both have from the 21st until the 24th off work, so they made plans for their own Christmas, celebrating on the 23rd with a nice dinner (Roman did most of the cooking, while Dean bought dessert from an upscale patisserie) and were staying up until midnight to do gifts as soon as it rolled over to Christmas Eve. Dean’s the night owl, so being up was no problem, but Roman was way more of an early riser so he was taking a long bath to kill some time before then. Unfortunately, that left Dean to his own devices and neuroses.

He’d gone big with his gift. He was still making up for lost time, and he really wanted to get something to half-apologize for being an idiot and not saying something sooner and half-promise that he’d never take it for granted. They hadn’t set any ground rules or anything, but it had been less than 6 months from the day Dean finally grabbed Roman and kissed him until now… so how much was too much?

And it’s not like Roman needed much in the way of things because he was making the same money Dean was (okay, better, but still) and bought himself anything he really wanted. So he couldn’t just like, get a new blender or video game or something. So.

He bought Roman a Rolex. Engraved with the date they got together. Classy. Actually really nice, and he was proud of his choice, he knew Roman would look excellent wearing it. But. Too much? Too soon?

He groaned and bounced his head off the back of the couch. What if Roman just got him something small and it made things awkward? 

Then he got an idea. A master plan. This was gonna work out awesome. Hopefully.

He took the box, artfully wrapped by the salesgirl, and wedged it into the side of the couch under a ton of cushions. Then he went into the kitchen and got the box the pastries had been in, and a pair of scissors.

 

*Step 1: Cut a hole in a box.*

 

It took some figuring out of logistics, how he was gonna kind of wrap the box, how it would be positioned, all that. And it’s not like arts and crafts have ever been a strong suit, just never one of the talents he possessed, so he knew it was gonna be half-assed but it still had to be presentable. Getting a laugh was the goal, anything beyond that was bonus, so he had to put some effort in or it would be just stupid, not stupid-funny.

He dug out some remnants of wrapping paper, taped it to the outside of the box, and made sure you could still open the lid. He stuck a giant bow on the top of it for effect. He turned on the gas fireplace, and turned off the lights so the room was softly lit by just the fire and the Christmas tree, then he checked the time and decided to go get changed.

 

*Step 2: Put your junk in that box.*

 

Dean knocked on the bathroom door on his way to the bedroom. “Still awake in there?’

He could hear Roman yawn before answering. “Yup. Conditioning my hair. I’ll be out soon. Almost midnight?”

“’Bout quarter to. No rush, take your time. Enjoy the bath, babe, you deserve to relax before I fuck your brains out one last time before you go see your fam.”

“We’ll see about that,” Roman laughed.

Dean chuckled and headed down the hall to the bedroom. He stripped off completely, put on a fresh tank top, and put on one of Roman’s oversized, super plush robes. God only knew why Roman had a collection of them, but just this once Dean was glad that he did. He put on a pair of slippers and wandered back to the living room and arranged himself on one side of the sofa, with the real gift in easy reach. He put on a Santa hat just to feel festive.

Unfortunately, now he had nothing to do except wait and second-guess himself some more.

 

*Step 3: Have him open the box.*

 

Dean was relieved when he heard the drain on the tub go. It meant he was locked in, no more time for second guessing. Also, he was pretty sure he was gonna get a lapful of Roman at some point in the near future, and that was always a good thing.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later, Roman came into the living room dressed in a similar robe, but with his hair still up in a towel and carrying two glasses of white wine. He raised an eyebrow at Dean’s attire, but didn’t say anything, clearly understanding that Dean had a very Dean plan in place. “That for me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the box.

“Mmhmmmm, sure is. Where’s my gift?” He made grabby hands in Roman’s direction.

“Patience is a virtue. Besides, why do you get yours first? Maybe I want mine first for once.”

“You know I don’t got a patient bone in my body. So gimme.”

Roman smiled and shook his head in mock annoyance. “Okay, okay. He went over to the Christmas tree and pulled a long box from underneath it. “Here you go, Captain Impatient.”

Dean made quick work of the wrapping paper, only to find a festive box underneath, fully taped along the edges. “You little shit.”

Roman let out a full on belly laugh. “I knew you’d be rushing me for your present. I wanted to make you savor the moment instead of having instant gratification for once.”

“I’ll show you.” Dean picked up the box and literally tore into it with his teeth, growling and hamming it up. 

“Careful, man! Don’t wreck what’s inside, dude.”

Dean put down the box beside him and pried the cardboard remnants apart. Inside was a gorgeous new leather jacket. Brown this time, more of a blazer or short trench coat than a proper jacket, something that would work well in Florida’s winter. Dressier than his usual, but a shade that would complement his coloring and would look great on a date night out for dinner. “It’s beautiful, Ro. I’m speechless.”

“Well, I know you collect them, and I thought you would look great in it. Do you really like it? You don’t do a lot of brown, so…”

“Ro. It’s awesome. I love it. I really do.”

“I’m glad. Pass me mine.”

Dean had not really thought this out thoroughly, but he was good at improvising. “Um. Come over here so I can give you a kiss and thank you for this properly.”

“Why are you being weird?”

“You don’t want to kiss me?”

“That’s not what this is about. You’re being weird.”

“Just come over here already.”

Roman rolled his eyes but came and sat next to Dean on the couch. He leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss, but Dean reached out and pulled him in to kiss him more deeply. “Easy, Dean. Don’t I get to open my present too?”

“This is your present. Well, part of it,” Dean murmured into Roman’s neck, where he was busily sucking a hickey.

“Watch the marks…” Roman groaned. “I don’t care, Imma open the box, Dean.”

Dean sat back with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Just lift the flap, baby.”

Roman raised his eyebrows as Dean grabbed the box and held it steady on his lap. “Is that what I think it is?”

Dean waggled his eyebrows in return. “A guy like you needs something real. I wanted to get you something from the heart. Something special. Something to show you you’re second to none.”

“Are you quoting the fucking song at me?”

Dean couldn’t help it, and started laughing. “Maybe. Your bath gave me way too much time to think and this is what I came up with.”

Roman gave up and chuckled as he opened the lid. “Lucky for you I like this gift.”

“Do you, now. How about you take it out of the box and show me how much?”

“I think I wanna take my time and play with my gift.” Roman gently pulled the box off Dean’s lap and started slowly stroking Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. “At least now I understand your attire.”

“Couldn’t do it in jeans, could I?” Dean was starting to sound a little breathy.

“Guess not.” Roman leaned in and started kissing Dean’s neck. “Why don’t you take off that robe and try on your new jacket?”

Dean looked at Roman and smirked. “You wanna check out the merchandise?” He stood slowly and stripped off the robe and his tank top, and slipped into his new jacket. The lines of it accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow waist. The cut of it was obscene with him naked from the waist down. He did a little turn so Roman could see how it showed off his ass as well.

“Goddamn.” Roman was staring, openmouthed.

“Like what you see?”

“You know I do.”

Dean turned back around, stroking his cock and smirking at Roman. “How’s this view?”

“I’m about to spear you into the tree to get at you if you don’t come back over here fast enough.”

“Easy, tiger. We still have more than half a day before you leave for your parents’ place. Lots of time for whatever you want to do to me.” Dean slowly made his way back over to the couch, still stroking himself, putting on a show for Roman. He stood in front of Roman, threw his head back and began stroking up his chest as well.

Roman growled low and grabbed Dean by the hips and pivoted him onto the sofa, then dove in and sucked a dark mark into Dean’s collarbone. Dean moaned and frantically shoved his hands into the v of Roman’s robe, scratching his nails down Roman’s pecs. He pulled at the lapels until Roman pulled back and stripped off the robe and his boxers. “Goddamn, you’re spectacular in that jacket.”

“Fits like a glove. But it’s hot and I don’t wanna wreck it, can I take it off?”

Roman unbuttoned it with shaking hands and carefully peeled it back from Dean’s shoulders before laying it gently across the back of the couch. Then he dove back in and kissed Dean until they were both breathless, all wandering hands and stifled moans. Dean raked his nails the length of Roman’s back, then started rubbing Roman’s ass, while Roman reached between them and started slowly jerking them both off.

“Ro… Ro, slow down. We’ve got all night. And I kind of want to try something.”

“It’s Christmas baby… anything you want you can have.”

“Then get on your knees on the couch, babe.”

Roman pulled back and looked at Dean questioningly, but did as asked. Dean slid to his knees on the floor behind Roman, and continued massaging his ass gently. They’d done a lot of things, but never this. Roman was a little… twitchy sometimes about things, but Dean had been wanting to do this for just about forever.

After all, he was extremely talented with his mouth, and he wanted to share it with Roman. And Roman’s ass was a thing of glory, so you couldn’t blame Dean for wanting to eat it like a ripe peach. Staring at it, Dean’s mouth went a little dry for a second and he stilled.

“Everything okay back there?” Roman looked over his shoulder at Dean.

“Your ass is amazing. Just taking it all in. Gonna make you feel so good, Ro.”

He started slowly, massaging and kissing, little nips here and there to make sure Roman was paying attention. Trailing fingers down Roman’s thighs, then back up to massage around his hole with his thumb. Blowing gently on it, before licking stripes that went closer and closer to his opening. Finally tracing it with his tongue pointed as Roman started cursing softly. 

“What’s that? I seem to remember someone thinking they wouldn’t enjoy this.” Dean couldn’t keep all the smugness out of his voice.

“Shut up and put that mouth back to the use God intended,” Roman panted.

Chuckling, Dean did. He flattened his tongue and licked a stripe straight from the top of Roman’s crack all the way down to his balls, before sucking them lightly. He pulled back and went back to tracing circles maddeningly slowly around the pucker before going back to probing with a pointed tongue while Roman writhed underneath him. He let one hand ghost around to Roman’s cock, finding it dripping with pre-cum, and gently started stroking it.

“Ro?”

Roman just moaned in response.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Now? I’m okay with everything.”

“Can I…?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Ambrose.”

Dean fished around in the couch to find a small bottle of lube they kept stashed there and slicked up a couple fingers, before going back in to tongue Roman’s asshole. He gently pushed with a finger while continuing to lick and suck Roman’s ass, and Roman hissed before relaxing completely. Dean reached back around and stroked Roman’s cock until Roman began thrusting back onto his finger. He added a second, and repeated the process. He crooked his fingers, quickly finding Roman’s prostate, and stroked it while scissoring his fingers to loosen Roman up. 

“Jesus Christ, NOW, Ambrose!” Roman rumbled, beginning to thrust himself impatiently into Dean’s hand. 

“Don’t wanna rush it. Want you to feel good.”

“I’ll feel real good when you finally get your dick in me!”

Dean huffed and kissed his way slowly up Roman’s back before finally lubing himself up and sliding home. Roman groaned and tensed momentarily, so Dean reached back around and slowly stroked Roman’s cock again, until Roman started moving against him. Dean pulled Roman up so they were touching chest-to-back and kissed the back of Roman’s neck while sliding ever so slowly inside him. He slid a hand down Roman’s chest, and toyed with a nipple while Roman whined at the maddeningly slow pace. 

“Not enough for you? You want me to fuck you right into the couch? Make your legs weak? Fuck you so hard you’ll sit funny for a week?”

“Goddamnit, Dean, yes! Give me what you’ve got. Make me feel it.”

“Your wish is my command, babe.” Dean snapped his hips up with real force and dropped both hands to Roman’s hips, dragging Roman back onto his cock with force. “Better?”

“God, yes. Just like that.” Roman hung his head and rocked back hard into Dean. “So good. Just like that, babe. Don’t stop.”

“Ro, you feel so good. You’re gorgeous, taking me like this, making me feel so good…” Dean reached back around with one hand and started stroking Roman’s cock while still fucking into him ruthlessly. 

“Shit. Close.”

“That’s it, babe. Do it. Come for me.”

At that, Roman shuddered and came with a keening cry. Dean followed right after, slumping down across Roman’s back, panting. He pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses along Roman’s back before straightening up and slowly pulling out. 

“Damn, I should have insisted on this sooner,” Dean said, smirking.

“I should have insisted on getting a towel first. I think we gotta get the couch dry-cleaned,” murmured Roman, still slumped into the cushions. 

“Only you would be worrying about our couch after something like that.” Dean shook his head. He stumbled over to one of the discarded robes and picked it up, then went to the couch and pulled Roman into him before settling the robe like a blanket over them both. “I almost forgot, I have your real gift here.” He fished around in the side of the couch and pulled out the small silver-wrapped box.

“Mmm. I’d forgotten about that. I was too busy playing with my first gift…” Roman kissed Dean before meticulously unwrapping the box. He paused a moment before taking the watch out of it, just studying it. “It’s beautiful.”

“Turn it over.”

Roman did, running a finger gently over the engraved date. “That’s…”

“Yup. I did good, right?” Dean smiled at Roman, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

“You did amazing. You’re perfect. I love it.” Roman pulled Dean into another kiss before putting the watch on with faintly shaking hands.

“Merry Christmas, Roman.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> For @actualamyautopsy on Tumblr, who suggested the working title of “Dickmas Cums Only Once A Year."
> 
> YES THIS IS THE DICK IN A BOX STORY. I wasn’t lying about that. 
> 
> Written for the 25 Days of Chrismuts challenge on Tumblr.


End file.
